Fallen Angel (The Fall of Ancients)
by Belgarion1999
Summary: An Angel who is sent to Earth to learn a lesson but falls in love with an unnatural mortal. ((Warning)) : (mild graphic violance). (Ment for ages 13 and older). I mean it you have been warned.
1. Prologue

In Heaven

"Toranis, you have disgraced the High Tower by trespassing upon sacred ground and destroying the ancient statue of Jellezor the Wise and by the decree of law, I, I AM, hereby banish you from Heaven and to stay the last of your days on Earth. You will wear the Robes of Banishment and lastly on your behalf your wings will be stripped away from you until you have done something to please the Tower of your worthiness of being an Angel again! Said a mighty voice, from above the Dais of the Three. The black robes were put on Toranis' back and he was swept away down to Earth.

On Earth

BOOM! Toranis landed in a heap. He blacked out immediately from the impact

2 Hours later

Toranis woke and uneasily stood up immediately bright lights were dancing before his eyes and he fell down on his knees weak. Once he felt better he stood up slowly and looked around to see his surroundings. He was in a crater the size of a house, fire was everywhere. He climbed up the rather steep slope and saw all around him wheat and in the distance a large farmhouse. About a mile away a bright red pickup truck was speeding towards his location. Scared he quickly hid in the tall, golden wheat to his left.

From the Farmer's View

Farmer John Wilkes Lantole was feeding the chickens when he heard the explosion.

"What the heck was that!" he said to himself accidentally out loud.

"I don't know John." Said his wife, Mary.

Then they saw the smoke coming from the wheat field.

"The wheat's on fire! Hurry, get the buckets! I'll get the truck!

John got in the truck and picked up his wife and went towards the smoke.

Ten min later

John saw the fire immediately. He rushed towards it and drenched it with the water in his bucket. He asked for another one and when he picked it from his wife's hands he saw something behind her that wasn't there before. He walked towards it and saw to his horror, a crater where his beautiful well used to be.

"John, you will have to get water from the well you made I accidentally left the pump at home!"

"Mary!"

"Yes, John?!"

"The well's gone!"

"What do you mean the well's gone?!" she said as she walked towards her husband. "Oh! That's what you mean the well's gone." She said as she saw the crater.

**More to come. B1999**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Toranis saw the two humans get out of the red pickup truck and run to the fires with buckets. He wondered if these Humans could tell him the way to Hallar, the grand city of Angels. He stepped out of the golden wheat he was hiding in and started walking towards the two humans. He only had to walk five steps in order to get close enough to talk to them without yelling.

Being 6'9" it was an easy task. He was just about to pronounce his presence when the male human turned around, a look of dismay on his face. He was wearing a fed striped shirt, overalls and some worn leather boots.

When he saw Toranis his face turned into a look of horror. He turned around and ran into the crater and fell six-teen feet. Toranis couldn't tell if the human hurt himself or if he just got up and ran again. The other human screamed when she looked at what the male human ran from.

Toranis stepped forward to talk to her, but she just walked backwards a step every time he took his. Suddenly she screamed again and she plummeted backwards into the crater. Toranis rushed forward to see what happened to them. It was horrific, the two humans were dead. The male human had split his skull, spilling blood everywhere. The female human had fallen on her back, her head was at an unnatural angle, and her legs were definitely broken both were also at incorrect angles. Toranis tore his eyes from the scene. He saw the house in the distance.

"Maybe I can find out where I am and find something to survive on there." he said to himself.

Toranis started towards the house. I little then ten minutes, he was at the front door of the house. He knocked, just in case someone was inside. When nobody answered, he opened the door and stepped inside. Something hard and metal hit Toranis on the head, momentarily obscuring his vision with little white dots. He saw the next attack coming; he grabbed the arm that was holding a soapy frying pan, breaking the bone. A scream broke the silence. It was a six-teen year old girl.

_"What a girl hit me with a frying pan? How much strength did I gain from the banishment/"_ he thought to himself.

The girl stumbled backward crying with pain.

"Why did you break my arm!?" she said in a pained and terrified voice.

"I didn't mean to I just meant to grab it and stop you from hitting me again, anyways why did you hit me?" he said in return. The girl looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please can you help me put my arm in a splint I can't do this by myself? By the way, I thought you were Hunter, the boy who breaks into our house to get to me."

"There's no need for splints here give me your Arm." he said in answer to her question. She slowly gave him her Arm and gridded with pain when she moved it.

Toranis grabbed at his consciousness and gently grabbed her arm and it healed instantly.

"How did you do that?" she asked in surprise "Who are you?"

"I am Toranis and I am an Angel, well a fallen Angel now. Who are you if I may ask?" he said.

She looked at him disbelievingly "The name's Rose, and I don't believe you're an Angel prove it, where are your wings?"

"My wings have been taken away from me, like I said I'm a fallen Angel." He said dejectedly "I have proven that I am one I healed your arm in five seconds, when it would take months to heal normally."

"Good point." She said.

"I almost forgot, can you tell me where I am?"

"You are in Kansas. Far north of Topeka." She said.

_"Great, I'm states away from Hallar. It would take weeks if I don't have transportation."_ He thought. "Can you give me a ride to California?"

"Uh… Sure I guess I can. It's the least I can do in return for healing my arm." Toranis and Rose walked outside and got in a Silver BMW convertible and started on their way to California.


	3. Chapter 2

Rose and Toranis drove all the rest of the day and a little into the night before stopping for the night at a hotel.

"I'll get us rooms, or if you want you can stay with me in one room, it's your choice." said Rose.

"I don't care which one, you choose." Toranis replied. Rose got out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby. A few minutes later Rose came out and told him.

"There is only one room available, all the rest are occupied. The rooms have one bed and a couch. I guess you can sleep on the couch if you don't mind." She said.

She led Toranis to the small room they had been given. It had a couch and a bed on one side of the room and a bathroom on the other. A small flat screen TV was mounted on the wall near a small table and mini refrigerator. Toranis walked to the couch and lay down for the night.

Just when they were going to fall asleep, they heard a deafening noise coming from the room next door. Toranis not knowing what he was doing, leapt up, and somehow drew a sword out of thin air. The sword was long, steel, serrated on one side, and was curved at the end like a hook. It was as thin as paper, but it could cut through diamond like butter.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Rose said.

"I don't know I thought Fallen Angels couldn't use their powers," Toranis replied "I guess I was wrong."

Rose was just about to ask him something when the noise came again even louder than last time. It sounded like a roar of a lion, but it was deeper, and more terrifying.

"Demon," Toranis said in answer to her unspoken question. A terrifying crash sounded right outside their door. A shadow was showing moved across the floor behind the closed door. Something was moving on the other side of the door.

"Don't move." Toranis whispered to Rose. The shadow didn't move. "Ok, let's do this the hard way." He moved slowly and quietly to the door, grabbed the handle, and opened it like a pop gun.

A hideous creature was standing at the door with a surprised look on its face. It was nine' eleven" and it had spikes all over its back, shoulders, and head. It had claws the size of trash can lids, not the ones you have in your house. It had the ones you have at your street.

It quickly got over its surprise, and attacked Toranis with its razor sharp claws. Toranis quickly dodged the attack, and swung an attack of his own. Before the demon could block the attack the sword cut through his shell armor like butter slicing through internal organs. With a yelp of pain and surprise the demon fell backward dead at Toranis' feet.

The battle only took two seconds, but it was really loud. Toranis turned around and looked back at Rose. She had a look of surprise and awe on her face. When Toranis looked a little harder; he could detect a little fear on her face too.

"Don't fear me, fear them. They are the enemy of Angels and mankind. You're lucky I could draw this sword, or we would be dead right now. Let this be a lesson of what is out there when you are with me, I guess it's best we sleep a little before the manager comes."


	4. Chapter 3

They stayed only for six more hours at the hotel, and then left in the BMW. They were half way to California when the unspeakable happened; they ran out of gas in the middle of the highway.

"Blast! I forgot to refill the tank!" Said Rose angrily to nobody in particular. They sat there for about five minutes before getting out.

"Well, what now? I've never been on Earth this long and I don't know anything about this thing other than it moves us faster than walking." Toranis said helplessly to Rose.

Just after he said this a car going at sixty mph zoomed right by, and missed Toranis by an inch and a half. "I guess I have to get out of the road." Toranis said to himself. Toranis started to walk towards the edge of the road, when a car going at least one-hundred mph ran right through Toranis as if he wasn't there.

A loud clanking noise sounded right behind Toranis. Rose turned to see the car that had run right through Toranis had split in half right through the middle.

A man crawled out of the car wreak, looked around, and saw Toranis. With a look of horror he ran from him, and fell down. He had tripped over his too long pants, but he was quickly getting up. Once he got up he ran like the whole of Satan's armies were on his tail.

Toranis looked at him with amusement. "Well, what now?"

"I guess we walk to the nearest town, and then, well we'll find out when we get there. Oh, by the way it is best you stay out of the middle if the road from now on." Rose said with a smile.

Two hours later

Their walk was very uneventful, and boring. But they made it they made it to a town, a rather small town. You could see the end immediately; it only had a gas station, a post office, three houses, and a county store.

"Well, that is a small town." said Toranis dully to Rose.

"Yes, that is small I thought it would be a lot bigger." She said in reply. They walked into the block as you could call it, and went to the store. Toranis stayed outside. Because, he looked frightening to any mortal who saw him. So Rose went inside alone.

Once inside Rose went to the counter and asked where she was.

"In Littleton town, and it is not named after the Train station, I'd mind you." The clerk said.

"Is there anywhere to spend the night here?" asked Rose.

"Yes, there is one of those houses is a hotel for eight people to stay at I'm not sure it is full or not, but if it isn't you could stay there. It is the blue house mind you."

"Thanks, for your assistance."

"Anytime! Just watch out for Billy he'll rob you before you could say, Hi."

**Note:** _Below_

Hope you like this because; it is going to have a little more action in it soon. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one is going to be longer.

Tell me if this is a little dull or not in the reviews.

_(((PLEASE review)))_ **B1999**


	5. Chapter 4

Toranis saw Rose come out of the store. He headed towards her and in a moment was at her side.

"So, where are we going?" Toranis asked her.

"To that blue house over there." She replied.

"Oh! I hope it has enough room for us."

"The man at the counter said it was a hotel large enough for ten people including the owner."

"I'm going to look around; is that ok with you?"

"Just don't scare anybody."

Toranis walked around the perimeter of the town thinking. Why is Rose not scared of me, and why am I in this mess in the first place? Toranis turned around and saw his brother coming down from the roof of the store.

"Hello, brother long time no see, Ha! Ha! Having a nice time down here without your wings, huh? Well I still have mine and after knocking down that pathetic statue of Jellezor…" said Fulgar. But just when he said Jellezor, Toranis, so full of anger and jealousy punched him in the face stopping his words short.

Fulgar fell down onto his bottom and sat there smiling. Then he got up and punched Toranis back. Toranis flew ten feet in the air and landed in a heap. Just before Toranis blacked out, Fulgar said, "Let this serve this as your punishment. Remember your nothing but an ant, so long brother." Then he flew away.

Toranis woke up several hours later in a bed. Not knowing how he got there, he looked around. The first thing he saw was a demon. He got up, and was at the demon in a heartbeat. The strangest thing was the demon seemed to mimic his every move perfectly. Then he realized that it was a large mirror on the wall, and the demon he was seeing was he.

Just then the door opened, and in came Rose, she looked rather tired then she looked at the bed, then around the room. She saw him and said, "Great, you're up, for a moment, I thought you weren't ever going to."

"Why would you think that? How long was I out?" Toranis asked.

"You were out for a week; I didn't know how long Angels can stay alive without food."

"I'm fine; I just had an incident with my family that didn't go well."

"If you say so, well I best go down stairs to the kitchen; I'm helping the lady who lives here. Call me if you need me." Then she walked out of the door and was out of sight.

Toranis looked into the mirror and saw things that were not there last time he looked in a mirror. He had a claw for a left hand, his eyes were turning gold, his teeth were pointy, and his right arm was turning black from the shoulder down.

"No, this can't be happening; I can't change into a …, No." He whispered to himself with dismay. Then he heard something that was not good. A roar, a roar so loud that the all the windows in his room shattered into a million pieces. Toranis leapt down the stairs and went to the front door.

When he went into the living room of the house a high pitched scream came right from behind him. He spun around to see a monster and that monster was a Sultarion demon lord, a large muscled, 9 foot tall, ugly monster.

"A Sultarion demon is a spiked armored creature. It has spikes all over its shoulders, arms, knees, and head. The best way to kill it is to…" Toranis couldn't remember how to kill it. "I guess I'll have to improvise." He said.

He launched himself at the demon and before he could take out his sword, he was grabbed around the middle and he was no longer at the house. He was in a field of grass in the middle of nowhere. Then the demon spoke.

"What did you expect little Angel a clean kill. Ha! Nobody has beaten me in over 8 millennia little Angel. But I want to give you a proposal of revenge. I can teach you the art of destruction. So what do you say little Angel."


	6. Chapter 5

Toranis tried, and tried to get free but he couldn't. "Can you teach me how to become darkness too? If you can I will accept you offer."

"I can little Angel, I can. Now all you have to do is this. The Demon walked into the shadows and walked up behind a lady that was mowing the grass and stabbed her right through the middle and she didn't even make a sound.

"You try little Angel and don't fail or you will never learn the skill."

Toranis tried and succeeded. He killed the man who was looking for the lady.

"Good, good you learn fast. Have fun with this new skill." And suddenly he was gone and Toranis was back at the house. The place looked like it had been bombed. O well I guess there is allot of cleaning to do now.

The demon's words were swimming through Toranis' head. It was starting to give him headaches. A few days later the pain was becoming unbearable. He started having blackouts. When he woke up there was blood on his hands. Every time he had a blackout the headaches' pain decreased.

Toranis woke one evening to a sudden urges to go out at night, he let the urges control him. He saw why there was blood on his hands every time he had blackouts. He was killing people in the middle of the night. He thought to himself if the headaches go away the killing is ok with me.


	7. Chapter 6

The last day of their stay came rather quickly. That day, Toranis and Rose went out of the little hotel and walked toward the little store. Rose went in the store and asked the clerk if there was a car that they could borrow. The clerk said there was one, and he led her to the car.

Rose climbed into the car and turned the key the engine sputtered to life. "Thanks for your help mister."

"If you ever come back you are welcome."

"Thanks for everything I'll be going now, bye." She drove the car to the edge of town and waited. A moment later Toranis got in, he looked a lot like the demon at their first hotel now. "What is happening to you Toranis? You look nothing like how I met you."

"I'm changing because of my stay here on Earth. This is what happens to Fallen Angels if they stay on Earth too long with all its misery."

"Oh, so that is what is happening to you, you are changing because of all the dark emotion in the air."

"You got the point of the matter. I just hope…" the rest of his words were incoherent. They drove on towards California or so they hoped. "Does your map machine still have, what did you call it battery was it?"

"It's called a phone, and yes it does still have battery. That reminds me we could use it to see if we are going in the right direction I certainly hope so or we just wasted about ten miles of gas." They checked the phone; as it turned out they were going in the right direction. They kept on going until they hit a town and went in for gas. They filled the tank and kept on going. About five hours later they stopped for the night at a hotel in the middle of Carson City, Nevada.

Toranis woke up about three a clock in the morning by his headaches. He walked to the bathroom and got some aspirin. He took two pills and went back to bed and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work he got up and took out some weights Rose had bought for him for went he couldn't sleep.

Toranis lifted fifty pound weights like they were only apples. He lifted them until he looked at the clock and saw that it was six a clock in the morning, the time the breakfast was served at the hotel they were staying at. Going into a public area was no longer a problem. Everybody just looked at him once and then started to pay deep attention to whatever they were doing. He did the same thing here. He sat down and waited for a waiter. A rather scared looking lady came over to him and asked what he wanted. He asked for some eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. The waitress literally flew to the kitchen.

After he finished he went back to the room with a plate of pancakes. He opened the door and set the plate on the bedside table. The smell woke up Rose, and in a moment the pancakes were gone she thanked him for the pancakes and got up and went into the bathroom in her under clothes. A moment later she was ready to go. They paid for the stay and off they went.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"We are almost to California, do you want to stay with me and see wonders or do you want to go your own way it's your choice."

Rose thought for a few minutes before answering him "I want to stay with you and see wonders I want to see Hallar, if I can."

"Ok, but I'm warning you staying with me is really going to be dangerous, there will be more demons, and there will be many monsters that I can't possibly tell you without ruining your life forever."

"I still want to come with you no matter what the danger is."

"Ok, don't blame me if you get seriously injured, I warned you. Take a left here and we'll be on the right track."

"It's a road, not a track. Remember that"

"Ok, I'll remember that for next time."_ Man time and things names really change too quickly_, he thought.


End file.
